


hot & humid

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carol and Maria find a way to pass the time during a hot and humid Louisiana summer.





	hot & humid

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a fill for day 6 of Kinktober. For the prompt "thigh riding".
> 
> Enjoy!

Louisiana summers were impossibly humid. 

Muggy and hot, near impossible to sleep in without cranking the A/C up and dreading the high light bill at the end of the month. It was near unbearable to sleep beside another person and not wake up a tangled, sticky mess of sweat and heat. But this morning, Carol didn’t mind. 

Crickets chirped outside, the porch swing rocked quietly and the repetitive click of the ceiling fan sounded overhead. Carol heard none of it, listening intently to the sounds of Maria’s hushed breathing. Her fingers in Carol’s hair, tugging lightly as she took her tongue. Her ratty old t-shirt hung from Maria’s shoulders, a hole in the waist and another over her stomach. Carol tore at her shorts, sliding them down Maria’s thighs and pulling her close. 

Their legs entangled, Maria’s quiet moan in her ear as Carol’s thigh pressed between her legs. She was wet, her panties warm to the touch. Groaning, Carol slipper her hand down the back of them, holding Maria tighter to her as she rocked. It wasn’t perfect, the angle not quite there but Maria was certainly not shy about taking what she wanted. She turned them a bit, climbing on top as she gripped Carol’s thigh and ground her hips down needfully. 

Her mouth fell open, a bit of a smile as she worked her cunt against Carol’s thigh. In the low light, her hair mussed, chasing her pleasure, she’d never been more beautiful. Carol touched her cheek, rocking against her as she rode her thigh. A part of her couldn’t believe she’d ever given this up. 

As Maria grew close, words fell from her lips. Soft pleas, keens, begging. Carol’s name came up once or twice between prayers and a girl could get used to that, being held to the same level as deities. Curling upward, Carol kissed her neck, the center of her throat, her chin as Maria’s hips began to stutter, her breath catching. Carol took her mouth, using her hand to help Maria press down just right. 

Gasping, Maria’s mouth fell open as she came, tensing in Carol’s arms. Carol took hold of her hip, helping her work through it as she rolled her hips. Her face slack with pleasure, Carol tilted her head back gently, kissing her lips with a smile. 

Coming down, Maria kissed her back, rolling her hips lazily as she worked through the aftershocks. She fell down on Carol, pressing her into the bed, the sheets cool and damp against her back. Shifting a bit, Carol spread her legs to welcome her in. Maria tore at her shirt, pulling it over head. Latching on to a hardened nub, she sucked gently, sliding her hands beneath Carol’s shorts. 

Carol arched at the first touch of her fingers, dipping inside her sex teasingly. Maria nipped at her, releasing her nipple as she smoothed her thumb over her hardened clit. “Christ, Ri,” Carol breathed, shuddering as Maria circled her clit. Gently, pressing harder as Carol began to push against her hand needfully. 

It was so hot, burning from the inside out as the sheets stuck to her back. Maria’s fingers dipped inside of her, burying inside as she pressed down on her clit. Curving inside, knowingly, cleverly drawing her closer to the edge. Carol wasn’t going to last long, her face pressed to the cool pillows at her head as her hips bucked. Maria’s fingers pressed in, swiping roughly over her clit as Carol came, clamping down on her fingers. 

Maria continued pumping her fingers inside, thumbing at Carol’s clit until it was near painful, her body overly sensitive. Gentling it, she took Carol’s nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly as she came down. Finally, she rose over her, grinning down at her from above. Carol pulled her close, crushing their mouths together. 

Lowering herself down, Maria pressed against her. Tight, her body a line of heat against Carol’s. They kissed softly, sharing the come down. Embracing the last few quiet moments together before Monica inevitably woke up and came barging in with a million and one plans for the day. For now, Carol traced Maria’s cheek and kissed her lips, nosing into her throat with a sigh. 

Louisiana summers were impossibly humid, but Carol had found a way to deal with them.


End file.
